Resident Evil: Mulder and Scully Style
by Rinoachic21
Summary: Mulder and Scully meet with the some of the S.T.A.R.S. Team members to help investigate Umbrella's deadly virus they created. Only this time the fun begins in Umbrella's underground facility...


RESIDENT EVIL: Mulder and Scully style.  
  
  
  
  
  
-PART I-  
  
FBI Building  
  
9:18 a.m. "Through averice, evil smiles; through insanity it sings." Friday, April 14, 2000 - anonymous  
  
-Scully POV-  
  
An hour into the day, and about several more to go. Mulder and I were planning to go on a case that Skinner had given us, but instead, he had other last minute plans.  
  
"Agents Mulder and Scully.? I have been looking all over for you."  
  
"Yes, sir, Mulder and I were just on our way to your office to find out what today's case would be, and-"  
  
"You won't be having an ordinary x-file today agent Scully. This is last minute but bear with me here."  
  
Skinner briefed us on a case that has been tended to several times by police departments dedicated to files that pertain to medical sciences, and paranormal phenonmena. Mulder was intrigued, however, I found it to be worse than the most desturbing X-File. it was about.zombies.it didn't sound logical, or even presentable after all those policemen went through, escpecially for the A. D. to give us. What I meant about the policemen was that they were poisoned, ripped to shreds, beaten to death and diseased! Worse things have happened like themselves turning into zombies! I didn't want to believe it, but this was no joke case. I've seen autopsy reports on all who have died on this assignment, and to be honest, I'm a little scared myself to be on it. I can't speak on Mulder's behalf, but I can tell that he is very interested in this case, but I also see fear in his eyes. Skinner kept talking.  
  
".So I would like for you to start this assignment as soon as possible.is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir. come on Mulder. Let's go." We got up and started for the door. Skinner stopped us.  
  
".Mulder, Scully?" We turned around. ". I chose you two for this because you are my finest agents. You also work together in a way in which I've never seen before. You are great partners and I hope for the best for you on this case. Good luck, agents." We smiled at him, then at each other. We walked out the door, and back down to our office. I sat and looked at Mulder with a grin that slowly faded, as did his.  
  
"So Mulder, where do we start?"  
  
"Let me first tell you where and what happened on previous attempts to this case." I listened intently to his soothing voice.  
  
"First, this has taken place in a few areas." he went to a city map, and pointed out where the incidents occurred.  
  
".The incident where the first trace of a mutated virus occurred-"  
  
"WAIT! A mutaded virus? Where did this come from? Did Skinner tell you this?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Scully. I forgot to tell you." his face blushed slighly, but I didn't say anything. I wanted to hear more of this case.  
  
"All of this was brought on by a virus called the "T- Virus." It was developed almost by accident by a company named the Umbrella corporation. I see you are a little confused so far."  
  
"Well, yes actually, you said that it was almost an accident. What do you mean by that?"  
  
"They intended to do it, but they didn't want it to do exactly what it did.get it?"  
  
"Um, yes I think so. Please, go on." I smiled a little bit and Mulder smirked. He went on about the case.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, this corporation was hiding some of its experiments in a city in Ohio. The city is called Raccon city." I found a little humor in that and smiled for a second. Mulder seemed to catch it though.  
  
"Yes I know it sounds a little weird but that's its name. Now the place that they were hiding it was a mansion owned by one named 'Lord' Oswald Spencer. Because of his name the mansion was called the Spencer mansion. It was hid all around the place in small quantities, so no one would ask if they saw a bottle or two.they'd just think of it as one of his antiques. The larger portion, was kept in the basement and labs under the estate."  
  
"Mulder, sorry to cut you off, but how exactly did the police find out about this?"  
  
"Glad you asked. The R.P.D. was informed by anonymous tips and all sorts of a puzzles to figure out. They put out a spcial tactics squad to see about this. The squad was called the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad, also known as the S.T.A.R.S. the clues led them to this mansion, and they found some creepy stuff in there."  
  
"Uh, Mulder, you're trailing off..are you sure you want to go on this case?"  
  
"Yeah, why not? Now where was I.. Oh yeah.what they found was.well, it's a little long to describe, but it is very desturbing. I'll let you see the evidence and reports to read for yourself."  
  
"Not to interrupt you again, but get to the point.what happened to the team, why couln't they handle it, and where else did this incident occur?"  
  
"Gee Scully, I had no idea you felt that way." I gave him my 'look' and he knew he'd better hurry before I get mad. He told me the rest.  
  
"The team engaged on a summer's eve and were there for only one night. Now, only a few of them surrvived, and their names were Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, Chris Redfield, and Clair Redfield.They're brother and sister. The others died by getting infected themselves, but two weren't so lucky.one was pecked to death by crows, and the other was eaten alive. The other incidents involved only the four that survived, but was staying in touch with police, and special and federal forces around the country."  
  
"Country?!"  
  
"Yeah, well, in case it spread further, they had it covered."  
  
".Um, oh ok. Go on."  
  
"The other places that this took place was a city unidentified by the police and Umbrella, but they believe it was near Raccon City. The last one is Caliban Cove, in Maryland. so close to home isn't it?"  
  
"Are you kidding?! If this was only a few miles away, why weren't we notified?!"  
  
"Shocked are you? These people are the best at keeping secrets. Now we have to go back there and dig deeper into their secret facility, and see what else they are hiding.starting tomorrow of course. Till then, we are free to contimplate about this all day." he got up and walked away from me. He took his coat and I followed and did the same.  
  
"I can't believe he gave us the day off."  
  
"Hey Scully, You want to come over my apartment later and have some takeout?"  
  
"Oh, Mulder, that's nice of you..sure why not." I smiled at him, he smiled back.  
  
"See you tonight then?." He let me out and shut the door behind us. We talked on the way to our cars. We finally got to our cars.  
  
"Alright. bye mulder." I smiled. "Bye Scully." I started back to my apartment.  
  
Scully's Apartment 10:57 a.m.  
  
  
  
I walked into my apartment and wondered to myself about what to do all day. My place is always clean, so I can't do any cleaning, I don't feel like taking another shower, since I took one this morning, and ..i have no social life.damn! I can't keep reminding myself. I get to depressed then. For once I wish Mulder would call. Maybe I'll call him instead.I picked up the phone and diled. ring  
  
"Hello.?"  
  
"Hey Mulder, it's me." I smiled. He must have been surprised that im calling his home phone.  
  
"Hey Scully, whats wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh Mulder, I'm fine its just that im kinda bored.and you and I have plans for tonight, but what am I supposed to do with myself now?" I smiled and thought about what he might be thinking.  
  
"Uh, oh, um well, you want to come over now, and maybe make a lunch date as well?"  
  
"Its only ten after eleven Mulder."  
  
"Well, we could hang out for a while. Go on the computer maybe?"  
  
"Oh, ok sounds good. So-"  
  
"I'll come pick you up now is that ok?"  
  
".Uh ok, sure see you in a few.bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I waited until he came to pick me up. For once I'm doing something amusing. This could turn out to be a really fun day.and night. He came about ten minutes later, and to my surprise I saw him start to come up the stairs. I waited inside intently to see what he came up for. I heard a knock at the door, and I answered it.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, Scully, could I use your bathroom really quick?" I stepped out of the way and let him in.  
  
"Sure Mulder." he walked through my house as is he lived here. He threw his coat on the couch, and I heard him shut the door. He never asked to use the bathroom in such a hurry, I hope everything is ok. I heard the door open and he walked back to where I was.  
  
"Is everything ok?" he looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. So let's-" Mulder's cell phone rang. He looked at me and then he answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"..Agent Mulder is that you?"  
  
"Skinner, whats wrong?"  
  
"You and Agent Scully need to come down here now. I need to show you something."  
  
"Sure we're on our way." He hung up grabbed his coat, and told me we had to meet Skinner at the FBI Building. He didn't know why but Skinner wanted us to do a favor for him..great there goes my day again.  
  
Our Office 1:09 p.m.  
  
Skinner told us that we had to push some papers today. That's all. just another waste of precious time with Fox.we could have done it tomorrow or something, but he wanted it to be done now. I guess its better if we get it done though. We went down to our office, sat down, and started on papers, and files. I looked at him from time to time, he obviously noticed, and smiled a little. I wanted this day to end so I could have dinner with him tonight. Just to hang out like normal people do and talk.just talk is fine with me. Who knows? Maybe something could come up and could lead to something else? Wait.did I just put all those files in the filing cabinet? Dammit! I have to pay more attention! Mulder is looking at me like im retarted! Oh, well, I guess the day would go faster if I just work.  
  
4 Hours later.  
  
  
  
There! All finished. Now all I need to do is touch up on my makeup and I'm out of here. Mulder looks to be finished to.he's reading one of those magazines again.he just got the May issue. I guess I should tell him I'm leaving.  
  
"Ok, Mulder, I'm going to leave now. And get ready for some takeout." I smiled at myself.  
  
"Oh, ok, Scully. What time is it? After five? Well, I guess you could come over say around.seven or so?"  
  
"Ok, sounds good. I'll see you then. Bye." I smiled at him, and he gave me one of the cutest smiles I've ever seen at this time of day. I love it.  
  
Scully's apartment 6:48 p.m.  
  
Damn! Time sure did go fast! All I did was get ready! Well, I guess I should just leave.hope I didn't forget anything.. I grabbed my coat, and left.  
  
  
  
Mulder's apartment 7:01 p.m.  
  
I walked down the hallway and I felt a little nervous. What am I nervous about? I really don't know. Maybe its not nervousness. Maybe its anxiety, or maybe there's something in the back of my head that's making me feel like this. If it is, I hope it's a good feeling. I'm still standing in front of his door, and I tried to calm down. I hope he's wearing those black jeans that fit him so well- D'oh! That's what I'm thinking of! I think all that erotica is finally getting to me. I felt my hand knock on his door a few times. Lucky I wasn't aware of that, or I'd still be standing here. I heard him walking to the door.  
  
"Hey Scully, come in." he smiled. I gave him one to.oh! He's wearing those jeans! I smiled even wider. He shut the door and took my coat.  
  
"Ok, Scully, come in and lets order." I could tell he was starving. So I just looked at the menu already on the table, and we both picked out what we wanted. After he ordered, we looked at each other and started talking about our memories of family. Did I forget to mention he has previously offered wine? Anyway, what my plan was, was to talk about anything else, but work. But, this case got us both a little worried, so we started to talk about that in hope that it might scare at least some of the fear and worry away.  
  
"So, Scully, what do you think about this case.in general I mean."  
  
"Well, you know, I think that once we get on it we might have to take a different approach on it. Like, a different technique than the usual x- file." He looked at me and it looks as if he were mesmerised by something. Hopefully me. I smiled and started talking again.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" it looks like he snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh, no. Its just..Scully.." he looked at me more serious than ever before.  
  
"Yeah?" I was eager to hear what he wanted to say. He leaned close so that our lips brushed together. I was sitting as straight as you could get, and surprised to what was happening.  
  
"I love you." He kissed me softly, but I didn't pull away or try to make him stop. I wanted this for so long, and now it just sort of.happened. I had to say it back.i just HAD to.  
  
"I love you too, Fox." We started to kiss deeper, harder. And just as we were pressing against each other, the food came, and we heard a knock at the door. We opened our eyes, lips still together. He pulled away and smiled at me. Then he ran to the door. I got up and got my mirror out of my purse. I fixed what was left of my lipstick, and fixed my hair. I smiled to myself, and couldn't help but giggle in a girlish way, that I knew Mulder grew to love.  
  
"Thanks, and keep the change. Hey Dana, what do you want to drink?" Dana.I love when he calls me that.  
  
"I'll just have the wine." He put the food on the table, and sat down next to me. He took another bottle and opened it. He poured it into my glass, and we toasted to it. He kissed me on the lips softly, smiled, and we both started to eat.  
  
7:48 p.m.  
  
  
  
After we finished eating, Mulder and I cleaned up, sat back down, and watched t.v. together. Like normal people. It feels good to do normal things. I can't remember the last time I saw Mulder so relaxed. His arm was around my shoulder, and we were both so tired. My eyes were half open watching a few of my favorite movies. We saw a little less than half of The Replacement Killers, some of Analize This, and most of Die Hard. As I felt myself start to drift off, I felt Mulder's arm become a little heavier. He's sleeping.he deserves it. I cuddled up next to him with my hand on his thigh and my head on his shoulder, I fell asleep wondering how tomorrow would go..  
  
Next Day Mulder's apartment 5:17 a.m.  
  
..I opened my eyes, and saw that it was still dark out. I wondered what time it was, and when Mulder gets up. I got up carefully not to wake him, and turned to the clock.after five?! About nine hours of sleep. It must be a record for both of us. I figured that I should at least let him know what time it was.I have to get home and take a shower.  
  
"Mulder." I shook his leg a little, and I saw no response. He must be a heavy sleeper when he gets a chance to sleep.  
  
"Mulder come on, its after five." I shook his shoulder, and he picked his head up and opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled a little. His hair was messed up a little from the way he was laying.  
  
"Hey, what time did you say it was?"  
  
"After five, and I have to get home and take a shower. if you want I could call a cab-"  
  
"No, that's stupid, why don't you take one here? I could wash your clothes, and you have spare clothes here from a while ago.remember? We each have a pair of each other's clothes for situations like this." he sat up. I had forgotton about that, so I decided I would take a shower there. So I did.  
  
"O.k. Mulder, I'll be out in a few minutes." I shut the door, and I heard him starting to wash my suit from yesterday. He's so sweet.  
  
I got out of the shower, and put my hair in a towel. I startd to get dressed in the close Mulder gave me. They shrunk a little.I wounder how.anyway, I dried my hair and combed it. I heard the t.v, so Mulder must be waiting for me to get out. He had to take one to. I came out of the shower, hair not yet fixed, and clothes surprisingly tight.  
  
"Hey Mulder, you could take one now." I looked at him, and he looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Aww.you look cute, Scully." He got up with a grin, hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I was happy hes doing these things. I sat down on the couch, and tried to fix my hair. I heard the door shut, and the shower turn on. I hope he hurries.I still have to pick up my car at my apartment. We'll be late for work. We both got ready, and he drove me to my place to get dressed an dpick up my car. He was going on ahead. I ran upstairs, did my hair and got dressed in fifteen minutes. Damn I'm good! I rushed to my car, and thought to myself, "Today is going to be a very dangerous day."  
  
Skinner's Office 6:57 a.m.  
  
  
  
I met Mulder in Skinner's office, and we both got dressed in special tactics clothes. The kind the S.W.A.T. teams sometimes use. It was fairly comfortable, considering we have no idea how long we would be there.  
  
"Alright agents.the S.T.A.R.S. are waiting for you in front of the area that you will be decending from. These men will escort you to the site, and wait outside the cove along with the S.T.A.R.S. team. You will be keeping in touch with the lead S.T.A.R.S. member, Chris Redfield. Once you get down there, be aware of your surroundings, and be open to other possibilities. You may need to use resources you have never thought of using, but down there, I know you want to do everything to keep yourselves out of the risk of contamination, or being killed. Is all of this clear, agents?"  
  
"Yes sir." I stood stiff and so did Mulder. I started out the door with Mulder following.  
  
"Best of luck to you both."  
  
I heard Skinner say that, but by that time I was halfway out the corridor, and out the main entrance. We made our way to a S.W.A.T. vehicle, and rode off in the direction to Northern Maine. We were finally on our way. 


End file.
